


Unrecognized Emotions 2: Dissappearing Victims

by GoldenSpite



Series: Unrecognized Emotions [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Cults, M/M, Murder Mystery, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Peedee is getting used to raising his adopted son Grey with Steven. But things get even more complicated when LGBT people in Beach City start to go missing.





	Unrecognized Emotions 2: Dissappearing Victims

It was a chilly night in Beach City.

Peedee was dreaming of being on a remote island with Steven and...

He was awoken by a heavy object falling onto their bed.

"D-Daddies? Can i sleep in here tonight?" Grey said, bundling under the covers.

Steven turned over, giving him some room.

"Fine, but if you wet the bed again, your grounded." Peedee said, scooting over.

Monday Morning.

Peedee awoke and got out of bed, letting Grey have the other side.

"I should really get some donuts..." Peedee said, looking over at his wallet.

How his wallet ended up in Grey's toybox is a mystery on it's own.

He grabbed it, and walked out of the house, letting the warm sand swallow his shoes. The sky was a bit gray, allowing uneasiness to wash over Beach City. As he walked through town, he looked around at the people.

Strangely, a few people were wearing black hoodies. Black hoodies with the exact same design.

To add to the weirdness, those same people were all staring at him.

"Ok..." Peedee said to himself, hurrying into The Big Donut."Hey guys!" Peedee said to Lars and Sadie. "Hi Peedee, how's Steven?" Sadie asked, perking up. Being older now, her hair has grown longer, and she's dyed her ends black. She also has a few wrinkles, mostly on her face. "He's ok. I just wanted a dozen classic donuts." Peedee said, opening his wallet.

Lars came around the corner, mostly into his phone. His pastel pink hair wasn't as fluffy anymore, but more dry and unkempt. The scar on his left eye is still there, but faint. He's wearing bigger gouges now. "Hey kid." he says, only looking up for a second.

Sadie handed him the box of donuts, waving to him as he walked out. She had a weird look.

"Wait...stop." She said, stopping Peedee from walking outside.

A stranger in a black hoodie stood outside, staring into the shop.

"Uh..." the three of them said, staring at the person. After a while, the person walks away.

"There's so many people out there wearing black hoodies. Are those like...in right now?" Lars asked. "Be careful." Sadie says, waving goodbye.


End file.
